Life ending can be a life just begun
by Katrinelife
Summary: Everyone is Killed by The First not as depressing as it sounds. They're together in heaven along with people they though were lost to them forever
1. Default Chapter

Please review when no one does I assume no one's reading and that means the story will be ended swiftly.  
  
"Where the bloody hell are we", asked Spike as he looked around at a very industrialized building where he had just been transported to along with Buffy, Willow, Giles, Xander and Anya  
  
"I have no clue", replied a nervous Giles as he cleaned his glasses  
  
"It could be some magic The First did we were just fighting him", replied Anya  
  
"Why wouldn't he just kill us", asked Xander  
  
"Who knows what The First is thinking", replied Willow  
  
"He did kill us", said Buffy who was slowly looking around  
  
"What Luv", asked Spike  
  
"This is heaven I'm starting to remember my last time here", stated Buffy  
  
"I thought it would be better looking", said Willow looking around again at the gray building and stark stair cases  
  
"This is just the processing center", replied Buffy still trying to sort out the old memories that she was getting back  
  
"Well, Well if it isn't the lovely Buffy Summers and her gang", laughed a Man as he approached them  
  
"Liam why don't you just go to hell", said an irritated Buffy  
  
"Why does he look like Angel", asked Anya  
  
"It's part of Angels soul, Angel has the majority but a little stays here", answered Buffy then added, "By the way you better not be the one walking us through"  
  
"Thankfully no Little Willy will be", said Liam with a smile  
  
"Now Darling don't make fun of William", said Darla as she walked up with Drusilla  
  
"Yes or Buffy might beat you up again", added Drusilla with a laugh  
  
"You being back is no fun", pouted Liam as he walked off  
  
"Men, see you later Buffy", said Drusilla as she followed Darla who was after Liam  
  
"Can you perhaps explain what just happened", asked a perplexed Xander  
  
"Vampires souls will always be here acting like what they were before they were turned and you just saw how Darla and Dru were before they died and Liam, Angels alter ego who has slowly and surprisingly gotten nicer then he was", replied Buffy  
  
"Very interesting", said Giles  
  
"Miss Buffy I'm sorry to have kept you and your friends waiting", stated a frantic William  
  
"This is what Spike was like when he was alive", said Anya in shock  
  
"Bloody Hell what next", whispered Spike in agony from being embarrassed  
  
"We get to connect with our child like selves and you also get to connect with William here and then we get to see our family and friends that are here", replied Buffy with a smile  
  
"What do you mean our child selves", asked Willow  
  
"You know how people say adults and children are completely different well its because a childs soul is different from an adults and they combined when they both get here creating a happier person", answered Buffy 


	2. learning

"This is just crazy you know that", said Xander in disbelief  
  
"You will get use to it, it's a lot of fun here, people can be happier and they don't have to worry about the past", replied Buffy  
  
"Well Luv that may be fine and dandy for you lot but I'm going to see my Mum and may you recall what I did", said a sad Spike  
  
"There's no need to worry Mum knows that the combination of your demon and your true personality was severely imbalanced so she wont hold it against you because the demon is no longer part of you", comforted William  
  
"We better get going we have people to see and lives to rebuild", laughed Buffy  
  
"What do you mean lives to rebuild", asked Anya  
  
"You will see soon", hinted William  
  
Together they walked through the corridors to a large conference room that had six children in it.  
  
"Miss. Buffy", screamed one of the hyperactive little boys as he ran to Buffy along with a little girl  
  
"Who are these children", asked a confused Giles  
  
"Well", said Buffy as she picked up the two little ones, "The children are all of us. These two I'm holding are Spike and me"  
  
"Why me, Why me", stated Spike as he hid his face  
  
"Don't worry Spike we also have little Xander, Anya, Willow and Giles here", said Buffy with a smile as little Buffy pointed them out  
  
"There are a few rooms off this one, you first have to talk to your past selves before they become part of you", instructed William  
  
Everyone headed for a different room with their past selves except for the Buffys and Spikes.  
  
"Well I'll see you later probably when you're all together", said Buffy as she handed Little Spike to Spike and added, "I have some business to take care of"  
  
"What about you talking to your self", asked Spike  
  
"The lucky girl did it once so she doesn't have to do it again", said William a bit jealous  
  
Then Little Buffy started whispering into Buffys ear and they both looked at the older Spike.  
  
"Oh okay who am I to deny my child self", said Buffy as she walked up to her Spike and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then little Buffy disappeared and Buffy walked away  
  
"Bloody Hell", replied Spike in shock when Buffy was out of ear shot  
  
Giles the younger and older Giles were staring each other down and neither would stop because older Giles didn't know what to do. Then the younger broke the silence.  
  
"You know Rupert for an old guy you're pretty good at this game", said Y. Giles  
  
"God please save me", replied O. Giles in defeat  
  
Willow  
  
"Hi", said a shy little Willow  
  
"Hi so what are we exactly suppose to talk about", asked a nervous Willow  
  
"Just the past to try and make sense of it and to make the future here better", replied Y. Willow  
  
Anya  
  
"So what we talk now about the good old days", said the always pippy O. Anya  
  
"Yes and the future up here", answered Y. Anya  
  
Xander  
  
"So what now Kiddo", said O. Xander  
  
"Don't call me Kiddo", replied Y. Xander  
  
"Why me", groaned O. Xander  
  
Spike  
  
"First off the two of us have to combined and then you can talk to Little William", said William  
  
"How exactly do we do that", asked Spike with an arched eye brow  
  
"Just give me your hand", replied William  
  
They connected hands and with in a second they were together again after over one hundred years. Spike was amazed when he felt an immediate difference, "I haven't felt this complete for so long", said Spike in shock  
  
"That's how you are suppose to feel but the demon took it away from you", said Little William  
  
"I'm not going to go all Victorian like him will I", asked a concerned Spike  
  
"No you will have the personality that you want just like everyone else", replied Little William  
  
"Good so what now and may be you can tell me what's up with Buffy", asked Spike  
  
Buffy  
  
"Annie, Mom how are you two", asked Buffy to the women she had just found in a garden  
  
"We're very good honey and once again you've died saving the world I see", said Joyce from her position laying in a lawn chair  
  
"Yah I was so relieved when I connected to my past self and found out that the world was saved, that Dawn was okay and would be okay with all the loose that she had just had", replied Buffy as she hugged both women  
  
"So how's my William handling being up here", asked Annie as she sat up in her chair to get a better look at Buffy  
  
"He's about to die again of embarrassment, his bad boy persona has been completely destroyed", said Buffy with a laugh  
  
"So are you finally going to tell him the complete truth, you came so close that night when you were kicked out", stated Joyce  
  
"I actually think I will when he's completely together because he will have a better hold on reality then either of his personalities alone did", replied Buffy  
  
"That's good to hear my boy loves you so much it will be good to have him happy", said Annie  
  
"Well I'll see you two later I have to find Tara and Jenny so they can come see everyone. It will be cool if when everyone comes out their loved ones they've lost are there", smiled Buffy as she was about to leave  
  
"Well we'll defiantly be there", said Joyce with a smile 


	3. laughs

As Buffy walked back towards the conference room she couldn't help but wonder how the others would deal seeing there old friends and family again when they hadn't seen them for so long. Even more than that she was being bugged by the fact that she was still unsure of how to tell Spike the truth but considering were she was she had all the time in the world. When she walked into the conference room Spike was the only one there and he was sitting in a chair leaned back with his feet on the table looking like he was about to burst at the seams from being so happy.  
  
"Hi luv how you feeling", asked Spike  
  
"Great got some surprises for when everyone gets their little selves gone", said Buffy wondering why he also look like he had a surprise  
  
"So what's your surprise", asked Spike  
  
"I'm not telling yet you see at times you can be a blabber mouth and I don't think you need to know just yet", replied Buffy  
  
"So were going to play it that way are we, well there's something that I've wanted to do since we became friends but the pesky little demons stopped me", said Spike as he slowly got up and walked to Buffy  
  
"And what might that be", asked Buffy knowing she was finally getting the perfect balance between Spike and William and she was so happy that he had chose the middle instead of the extremes  
  
"Tickle you", answered Spike as he got a hold of her with a laugh and fell back to the chair and started tickling her sides, "Now are you going to tell me what the secret is", asked Spike over Buffys giggles  
  
"No way", said Buffy as she laughed uncontrollably  
  
Then one of the doors open and out walks Giles who still had the kid Giles following him  
  
"Can nothing get any worst", Giles screamed then he turned back into the room and slammed the door  
  
"What's the matter with Giles", asked Spike as he stopped tickling Buffy  
  
"Some people just have trouble coming to terms with the past even if it means a lot happier future", replied Buffy as she sat up in Spikes lap. To Spikes shock she stayed there on his lap and made to attempt to get off and say it was nothing.  
  
"I know what you mean that little bugger that I had to deal with was just a tad bit irritating", said Spike trying not to read into things to much  
  
"Yah well it's just odd that Giles is getting so upset he's going to be able to see Jenny soon", stated Buffy  
  
"May be that's what he's afraid of he has changed a lot in the past few years since Jenny died he's no longer a guy who is innocent and cleans his glasses. He's a guy who has made many wrong moves who cleans his glasses ", said Spike with a laugh  
  
"The only thing is that Jenny knows how he's change and she doesn't care she still loves him", replied Buffy  
  
"How do you know that", asked a curious Spike as he arched his eye brow  
  
"I have my ways", smiled a sly Buffy  
  
Then there was a knock on the door  
  
"I guess I can let you into the secret", said Buffy as the door opens and in walks Darla and Dru  
  
"Hay Buffy, Everything is almost ready", informed Dru with a smile  
  
"We'll make sure the others get there fine. You and Spike run off and have some fun, the PTB say the others are going to take a while longer to absorb their child selves", added Darla  
  
"Cool thanks so much for the help", replied Buffy as she got off of Spikes lap and took his hand as he stood up, "We have some work to do that will help you and the others so lets move" 


	4. once again

"What's this place", asked Spike as Buffy lead him into a garden  
  
"This is where we're going to have a party when everyone is done with the children but no one is here just yet", stated Buffy  
  
"So what are we going to do here", asked Spike  
  
"How about we walk and talk", suggested Buffy as she lead him to a path that seemed to go on forever  
  
"I guess we do need to talks so", replied Spike as he thought of what his child like self had said  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I haven't said this to you before but you were always at one extreme or another so I couldn't and the times that you were like this, right in the middle of your tough guy and shy guy attitudes were so few that I couldn't because I didn't know what you'd show me next", said Buffy in a rush  
  
"Luv I think your starting to babble", replied Spike as he looked at Buffys face as they walked  
  
"Sorry again it's just that I love you so much I don't want to lose you", said Buffy as she looked into Spikes eyes  
  
To this confession Spike was nearly floored, the woman he loved had finally revealed how she felt about him  
  
"Luv I'm so happy I Love you so much", replied Spike as he brought Buffy in to a hug and she actually hugged him back  
  
"Come on we have some time before the other get here I want to show you a place that I spent a lot of time last time I was here", said Buffy as she look a hold of Spikes hand and they went running down the trail  
  
Conference room, Willow walks out of her room and nearly jumps out of her shoe when she sees Darla and Dru  
  
"May I ask what you're doing here", asked Willow  
  
"Buffy had to talk to Spike before everyone gets together and she asked us to bring you to talk to someone before you see everyone else", said Darla  
  
"Why did Buffy go with Spike and who do I have to talk to", asked Willow  
  
"You know that Buffy has some feelings for Spike but she has never told him so she's going to now", replied Dru, then added "Also you are going to talk to Tara"  
  
"Hello", said a hushed Tara as she walked into the Conference room  
  
"You two crazy kids go have fun", laughed Darla and Willow and Tara walked out hand in hand  
  
Next Xander and Anya came out at about the same time  
  
"Well you two have to talk so why don't you go to the garden", said Dru as she directed them there knowing that they wouldn't find where Buffy had taken Spike  
  
After a while Jenny walks into the conference room  
  
"Is Rupert out yet", asked Jenny  
  
"No he isn't, he's having some extra problems", replied Darla and just then out walks an irritated Giles but he has no little Giles with him  
  
"Rupert", said Jenny as she ran and gave him a hug, "Lets go for a walk and talk"  
  
"Well we've done our duty lets go rest before the party", said Darla as she got up from the conference table 


	5. Old Friends

"So why exactly is this your favorite place", asked Spike as they sat down in the grass looking at the horizon  
  
"I really missed everyone when I was here and I wanted to know how everyone was doing. So I watched all of you", replied Buffy  
  
"What do you mean Luv", asked Spike as he looked at Buffy  
  
"Watch the skyline", said Buffy and then slowly a picture came forward that had Dawn and a few of the sits in it talking about what had happened to the Scoobies.  
  
"It's the Niblet", stated Spike in shock  
  
"That's how I knew that everyone was safe, could be happy and I could stand being in heaven", replied Buffy as the picture slowly disappeared  
  
Xander and Anya  
  
"This is a very lovely place I could have made a lot of money if I had a resort like this", said Anya as she looked around the garden with Xander at her side  
  
Xander laughed but didn't say anything just happy to see that Anya was back to herself  
  
"Say something", said Anya irritated at his silence  
  
"I was just thinking of how funny it was how everyone was able to talk to themselves as children and what you remember because of them", replied Xander as they walked along  
  
"Yes that's true I remember my family that I had, My Mother, Father and my brother. What do you remember", asked Anya  
  
"You probably won't think it's funny but I was almost killed by a mantis and Willow, Buffy and I said that we all had messed up relationships and then we said that we wouldn't have it any other way and I see that that's how our relationship is. We have our ups and downs but we still love one another, right", stated Xander as he looked at Anya  
  
"Yes I love you very much and I'm also happy that you no longer have the possibility to die on me", said Anya as they gave each other a hug  
  
"Good so we can be together again", asked Xander with a smile  
  
"Sure just be here with me", said Anya as they started to walk again  
  
Giles and Jenny  
  
"Rupert tell me what's wrong", demanded Jenny as she walked around the compound with Giles  
  
"It's nothing but it is good to see you again", said Giles with a fake smile  
  
"Don't give me that", replied Jenny as she looked into Giles eyes, "I know your trying to hide something so tell me"  
  
"Do you still care about me even with everything that I have done", asked Giles seriously  
  
"I do, everyone does things that they regret but the only thing that matters is if you let those things make you better or worst and to me you're better then before you just need a little help in understanding that", answered Jenny  
  
"But how", said a desperate Giles  
  
"I'll help you because I love you and I won't abandon you", comforted Jenny as she gave him a hug  
  
Tara and Willow  
  
"What is this place", asked Willow as she looked around what looked like a starry sky above a sun rise  
  
"It's the symbol of the out side world because it has all different colors and lights. Each color represents a different person", replied Tara  
  
"It's so good to see you again", said Willow, than added, "Sorry about how it's my fault that you died. If I hadn't gotten you to come back you wouldn't be dead"  
  
"It's not your fault, It was just my time like it was your time earlier today", replied Tara with a smile  
  
"Then sorry about how I went all black with magic", said Willow not fully convinced that she wasn't at fault for something  
  
"You got off it that's what matters and it is great to be back around you again", replied Tara as they looked out at the horizon together  
  
Below them on the next plane Buffy and Spike were hugging one another waiting for the others to get to the garden  
  
"Spike I don't know if your going to be pissed but I know that you would have trouble with more humiliating situations if you first saw your Mom and Dad when everyone else was around so they're coming here so you can talk to them first", said Buffy just as Annie and William senior walked up to them  
  
"Mum, Da", stated Spike in shock  
  
"Yes William", said Spikes father, "Now please put down your tuff guy routine and give your Mother a hug"  
  
As Spike complied still in shock Joyce walked up to Buffy and said, "You know you're a wonderful person and you've finally learned to be wonderful to Spike, even more then any one else and for that I am truly proud of you", then took Buffy into a hug 


	6. Fini

"So where to now", asked Giles as they walked into the garden where they found Xander and Anya making out  
  
"Excuse us children", laughed Jenny  
  
"Oh high what's up", asked Xander as the two broke apart  
  
"Apparently they're the only ones here", stated Giles as he looked at the pair  
  
"Not anymore", laughed Buffy as she walked with Joyce into the clearing followed by Spike surrounded by his Mother and Father  
  
"Who are they", asked Xander to the pair with Spike  
  
"William Senior, this is my wife Annie and I'd like to have a word with you about the way you treat my son Mr. Harris", answered William Sr.  
  
"Wha Wha", replied a confused Xander  
  
"In other worlds Xander they're Spikes Mother and Father and they don't want you calling Spike things like Dead Boy Jr. any more", said Buffy as they all sat around the garden  
  
"But if you must make fun of a person could you make Liam you're priority he ist a most rude, crude being", complained Annie  
  
"I think I can do that", stated Xander  
  
"I see we're the last ones here", said Willow as Tara and she walked into the clearing  
  
"Hay how's it going", asked Buffy to the pair  
  
"Wonderful and I see you're no longer Miss. Denial", replied Tara noting that Buffy was sitting on Spikes lap  
  
"Aw if it isn't it's a wonderful life can I join in", asked Liam as he walked in with Darla and Drusilla  
  
"We just wanted to say Scooby dooby doo and congrats on being full again", stated Darla  
  
"Aren't you so kind", smiled Anya  
  
"At least after all the pain and suffering you can have your happily ever after", laughed Drusilla and the Scooby gang knew this was true  
  
"These people were finally free of apocalypse after apocalypse, they had done their duty as champions and fought the good fight. For people who believe in The Just World Theory they were rewarded for the good they had done and the evil had been punished for the bad it did but as I said they were finally free their responsibilities became that of the SIT and I became responsible for telling the story of how if you fight hard enough you will be rewarded", stated Dawn Summers as she stood in front of a group of new sits  
  
"How do you know what happen once they went to heaven", asked one  
  
"Because I like my sister have a thing for near death occurrences, granted mine wont cause death and destruction but I was able to see everyone to hear their story and to know that once life ends it's really just beginning", answered Dawn 


End file.
